


taste test

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Fluff, Gen, Kissing, logicality - Freeform, taste testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton conducts an experiment.





	taste test

"Let me put this blindfold on," Patton wheedles, bright and cheerful in his excitement. Logan frowns lightly, setting down the book he had been halfheartedly reading.

"I don't know about that," he prevaricates. "What if something happens to my glasses?"

"You can take them off for a minute!" Patton says. "I won't let you walk into a wall, I promise."

"Well..." Logan looks at Patton's puppy dog eyes and melts. It is illogical, but everything about this relationship is illogical. He's learned to accept it. "All right."

"Yay!" Patton cheers, clapping his hands. "You'll enjoy this, it's an experiment! Like science."

"A science experiment?" Logan questions, taking off his glasses and slipping them into his breast pocket. Immediately, his vision is nothing but blur. He can see Patton, but not very well. Despite himself, he's intrigued. Patton has never come up with a scientific experiment before, not unless he counted "how many kisses does it take to make Logan smile?" (The answer is two.)

Patton's touch is gentle as he ties the (admittedly superfluous) blindfold around his eyes.

"This way," Patton directs, a hand on his elbow. He feels a brief touch of panic as they leave the familiar confines of his room, but Patton is there every step of the way, quick to stop him from so much as bumping a corner. 

"Sit," Patton says, and Logan finds himself lowered into a kitchen chair. "Ta da!" Patton announces, as he takes the blindfold off.

"Patton, dear, I can't see," Logan says dryly. He can imagine his boyfriend's flush as Logan plucks his glasses free, settling them on the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, Logan," Patton mumbles. "Didn't think of that. _Now_ ta da!"

Logan's mouth drops open as he surveys the table. Every single flavor of Crofter's wars for his attention, from the much coveted and ever delectable Logan's Berry to Raspberry and Strawberry. He thinks he even sees some new flavors he's never heard of, and he wonders if Patton had the mind palace conjure them up.

"I thought you could close your eyes, I could give you a spoonful, and you have to guess the flavor," Patton explains. "If you get it right, you get a kiss."

"And if I get it wrong?" Logan asks, although he knows he won't.

"You get nothing," Patton declares, although the fidgety way he says it tells Logan that it likely doesn't matter _what_ he says for the jam's flavor. Patton will take anything as an excuse to kiss him (not that he minds).

"All right," Logan says, leaning back in his chair and obediently closing his eyes. "I am ready."

He can hear Patton fumble with a jar, nearly dropping the lid, and then the cold metal of a spoon is poking against his lips. He opens them and discovers the sweet taste of strawberry, thick on his tongue.

"Strawberry," he says confidently.

"Correct!" Patton squeals in his ear. "Do you want your prize now or later?"

"Now, of course," Logan says. Patton leans in and Logan feels the sweet, tentative press of Patton's lips against his own. He kisses back, infusing his boyfriend with the taste of Crofter's jam and whatever remains that is purely Logan. After a long moment, they break apart. Logan opens his eyes to see Patton still leaning over him, eyes wide.

"That was good," Patton whispers. "I think you should get another kiss. For the experiment's sake, of course."

"Naturally," Logan agrees. "It is important to acquire a lot of data when one is conducting an experiment."

Patton grins.

"I'm glad you agree," he purrs, and leans forward to capture Logan's mouth in a kiss once more.


End file.
